Talk:Birth by sleep (video)
I know it looks bare, but I'm about to add images once I'm done expanding. Ideas for categories would also be appreciated ^_^ Scottch 00:10, 15 May 2007 (UTC) *I think the videos category might actually be a good idea. Do we have articles on Deep Dive and Another Side, Another Story? -- SFH 00:16, 15 May 2007 (UTC) **No, but I'm hoping we will soon. I've linked to Sunset Horizons in this and a couple of other articles, if there's enough material for separate articles there could be enough for a category I suppose. It'd only have a few members, but these articles do need categories, so... Scottch 00:24, 15 May 2007 (UTC) Incorrect I joined specifically to change this: Aqua is not the only one of the three to use magic in the video. Ven shoots lightning at the 'Guardian', forcing it to flee upon the storm of keyblades. I will make edits to accord with this information. Gandalan 04:34, 28 September 2007 (UTC) Terra and article split(s) Terra (the eldest of the three guys) is sort of more important than the other two due to his appearance as a secret boss. I'm tempted to split a good deal of his info into a new article, but that would set a precedent for making the other characters have their own article, and I'm just not sure they'll have enough material (articles that minor could easily become crammed with badly-written fancruft if left unchecked). On the other hand, as more info on those characters appears, they may warrant separate articles... but who knows how long that's going to take? So, any particular input from anyone? I'll hold off on writing about Terra's appearance in Final mix for now. Scottch 00:42, 15 May 2007 (UTC) New video Someone who knows how to do this needs to replace the video. The user who added it has taken it off. -- SFH 20:17, 22 May 2007 (UTC) :I reverted to the one I originally put up... a shame, the one Fractyl2 put up was much better lighting-wise. If anyone finds one better, feel free to replace. Scottch 20:54, 28 May 2007 (UTC) About the Old Guy... I disagree with the part about the old man's features (orange eyes and pointed ears) being completely unique. Every single Organization XIII member has pointed ears and about half of them have orange eyes. :Are you sure? I took a look at some of the pictures just now - Xemnas and Saïx are the only ones who seem to have yellow eyes (Axel in particular has vividly green eyes). Also, it doesn't look to me like any of their ears are pointed. Can you give a specific example? We have pics in each one of the members' articles for reference. Scottch 20:50, 28 May 2007 (UTC) ::Just as a follow-up, Xigbar also had yellow eyes, but most of the Organization does not. Scottch 13:53, 18 August 2007 (UTC) Title I've moved the page back for a few reasons. For one thing, the title of a video is a proper noun and should be capitalized. Googling "birth by sleep" turns it up capitalized everywhere (though "by" is sometimes lowercase") except in cases where the "birth by sleep" is in the context of the video caption ("It all began... with birth by sleep"). It's only lowercase there because it's words in the middle of a sentence, not because of it being a title or not. Additionally, it's not necessary to have quote marks in a title. Scottch 13:53, 18 August 2007 (UTC) Master Xehanort I noticed that Master Xehanort was the only person in the video Birth By Sleep to have a keyblade that actually had a chain dangling from it. Should that be noted, or left be? Bane1190 02:36, 5 January 2008 (UTC) Aqua, Terra and Ven = Kairi, Riku and Sora I was reading the background history on Kairi, the fact she hailed from Hollow bastion where the original Ansem came from and the fact she was one of the 7 princesses. I noticed the fact she can weild a Keyblade. There is a very short scene near the end of KH2 game were Riku ( still looking like Xehanorts/Ansem heartless) gave her a keyblade inable to help out fight the Nobodies. Fact remains only Sora should be able to weild the keyblade Also Kairi's name has the same meaning as " The Sea" in which Aqua who can hold a keyblade in Birth By Sleep her name holds for water. There may be a strong impression that Aqua and kairi have a strong connection Ansem the Wise and Riku come Kingdom hearts 2 had glwing gold eyes. One character "Mickey" I think said " The eyes cannot lie" Terra the older of the BBS trio eyes changes upon the end of the Birth By Sleep preview and the fact tetsuya noted he has a big impact on the game story plot has the same equivalent as Riku's in the KH 1 and 2 series. Ven the youngest and smallest of the group, withe the same blue eyes as Sora already hints that he may have a deeper rel between Sora. The fact that this is 10 years before the incidents in KH1 and 2 means Kairi, Sora and Riku were around 4-5 years of age 5 years old perfect for the Time Kairi was still a resident of Radiant Garden. The idea that the 3 Aqua/Terra/Ven could be Incarnations of Kairi/ Riku/Sora may be a possible chance or perhaps they were reverted to as children will be a great theory after the events of Birth by Sleep. The fact of the history of The keyblade war means keyblades where normal weapons that before Sora could ONLY handle and perhaps the BBS storyline will explain why Sora was the chosen one :I like how you really go out of your way to really really overcomplicate the relationship between the characters, with them being "incarnations" and other farfetched theories. Why not just go really really simple? As in, they are their parents or siblings, which is by far more likely? --Hecko X 21:39, 16 January 2008 (UTC) COOL THAT VIDEO IS AWESOME! I DON'T HAVE A PSP MYSELF BUT THAT LOOKS LIKE A FUN GAME. I HAVE A DS. I'M GONG TO GET 358/2 DAYS BUT I DON'T HAVE A CELL PHONE SO I'M NOT GETTING CODED.